


Farewell The Star Spangled Banner

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the only person left alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell The Star Spangled Banner

The familiar stripes and stars were now faded, the flag torn as it was held in trembling hands. A young man made his way through the now abandoned city, dust settling down along the cracked roads. A piece of crumpled paper scratched against the tarmac, making the man tense. He gazed up at the sky ahead which was overcast, a sign that a storm was heading his way. Cars, wrecked beyond repair, were dotted around and a lone flag atop the once gleaming skyscrapers fluttered gently.

His name was Alfred F. Jones.

This was his home. Or used to be. What was once a thriving nation, a place to joy for the young man, was now a wasteland. All life had gone, taken by the disease that had claimed so many lives. So why was he alive? Why had the disease not taken him?

Despite wishing it could, Alfred would stay alive forever. He could not die in normal ways, no disease could ever take his life. That was the life of a nation.

His feet dragged him through the wreckage of New York, the only sound was the wind that whipped around him. This city should have been bustling with activity, it was a city that never slept. Yet now it was devoid of any life. The feeling of loneliness was tugging at his heart and he just wanted someone to rescue him, to help rebuild his nation to its once former glory. That was just wishful thinking.

With a cry, he tripped and fell to his hands and knees. His body shook more as tears welled in his eyes before falling thickly to the floor. For once, Alfred had given up. He had no people to watch over, no land left for him to watch grow and flourish. All he could do was wait until the bombs fell and cleared the landmass completely. That was the only way to die.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a very short oneshot thing that I decided to write after listening to America's national anthem in a minor key. It left me rather upset and it was so haunting that I had to create this.


End file.
